Ninja's Of Passion
by WetBlueFire
Summary: Years after Shippuden, A New Akatsuki has been formed.  Two of these Akatsuki have a hypnotic ability for use against the opposite sex.  Here is a story about their encounter with a group of ninja they found attractive.


"Neh neh, Kashin. What are we going to do today?"

Taian looked over at her brother. They had just gotten to this village the night before, and had little time to go exploring because they were exhausted.

Kashin sat up and stretched. Then smiled at his twin sister.

"I think we may go get some souvenirs of course."

"WOOHOO!"

"You got our cloaks?"

"Of course."

"Good. Then let's go."

Taian tossed her brother his red-cloud cloak before putting on her own.

"I hope we find some interesting people today."

"Me too."

Tsubaki looked around. She and the rest of her ANBU squad were patrolling the forest for any intruders. Suddenly, a small bird flew at her and landed on her shoulder. It carried a message from her teammate, Kazu.

"Tsubaki. Two people have been sighted northwest of our position. They're wearing the cloak of the Akatsuki. Fumi and Haru are headed to ambush them."

Tsubaki nodded and ran to the given coordinates. She had gotten there quickly and met up with Kazu in his hiding place. The sight before them made them hesitate, but they still prepared for an ambush. Their teammates were tied up in the corner blindfolded.

The female Akatsuki looked in the direction of the two hidden ninja and bolted. The male looked after her confused.

"Now!"

Tsubaki ran at the man and quickly tied him up before he could move. Kazu had given chase after the other one. Before he could do anything, Tsubaki had tied the man's arms behind him.

"Yep…you got me."

Kashin turned and looked at Tsubaki with his eyes glowing a brilliant purple.

"Or do you?"

Kazu had quickly caught the girl and had her laying down face first.

"Aww come on! Don't you want to take off my blindfold?"

Kazu sat there silently.

"You're no fun."

Tsubaki walked over to Kazu.

"Is this her?"

Kazu nodded.

"She won't stop whining."

Tsubaki went over and set Taian up. Kazu looked at his teammate with curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

Tsubaki looked over at the ninja with pink eyes.

"Her brother told me to do this."

Tsubaki pulled off Taian's blindfold and she looked directly at the ninja with her purple eyes.

"Come on big boy, untie me."

Kazu went behind Taian and undid the rope, which was exceedingly difficult with her leaning into him seductively.

"Sis, you should stop playing until we get back to the hotel."

Kashin walk over with his arm around the other ANBU kunoichi. He wrapped Tsubaki in his other arm as he stood next to her. Both girls were blushing from the hug. Haru was walking a few paces behind.

"But he seems fun."

"I understand, but don't you want to play with them properly in a bed?"

"Fine fine. But you're carrying me."

Once untied, Taian jumped onto Haru's back, having him carry her piggyback.

"Onward my pets!"

Kashin chuckled and followed with the two girls in his arms.

Approaching their suite, a maid was walking out from cleaning.

"Oh, another souvenir."

Taian looked at the maid, having forgotten to put on her blindfold from earlier. Surprisingly, the maid was affected by the Joukagan.

"Oh! That's a pleasant surprise! Kashin, I call dibs on this one!"

"Fair enough, but I will still want her. What's your name miss?"

The maid looked at Kashin.

"Ami."

Taian jumped off Haru's shoulders and pulled the maid into the room.

"Well Ami, let's have some fun."

And fun they had. None of them had the ability to offer up any source of resistance to the Twin's blood trait, the Joukagan. It was a visual jutsu that could basically control the minds of the opposite sex. Females usually do not have this ability. But when they do get it, the female's Joukagan becomes much stronger than the male. They could not control their power, but they could influence the mind of some females. For this reason, Taian must always wear a blindfold to block the continuous effects of her eyes. Kashin had the standard version, and was using it to great effect. Unlike his sister, he could only control females, though he did not mind.

Taian quickly pulled the girl in for a kiss, sliding her hands down the other woman's curves. Ami gasped a bit at the attention, but was enjoying it. The Akatsuki soon had her hand in the maid's panties, her finger rubbing at Ami's entrance.

"You're having fun aren't you, Pet?"

Ami gave a low moan as she felt Taian slide her fingers into her. To repay the favor, Ami slid her hand into Taian's shorts and was soon fingering her new lover. Taian gave a light gleeful moan.

"Oooh~ Good girl~ We're going to have lots of fun."

Both women were soon rocking on each other's fingers for a few minutes until they were both wet, then Taian stopped.

"I think it's time we get our other friends to play."

Taian called the two men over. They silently obeyed and started undressing the two while they kissed. Ami seemed a bit distressed about having a man undress her.

"Don't worry pet. I'm gonna show you something fun they can do."

After they were all undressed, Taian pushed Haru onto the couch. She then moved the maid onto the ninja's lap, positioning her over the man decently-sized member. Taian's hand snuck down between Ami's legs, spreading her open.

"Now…pop you go."

Haru thrust upward almost instantaneously. Taian quickly kissed Ami before she could yelp. Their tongues played in each other's mouth as the ninja held Ami down with his shaft all the way inside. Taian broke the kiss to look into the maid's slightly pain-struck eyes.

"It'll start to feel better now. Don't worry."

Taian turned and looked at Kazu, who was standing there obediently. She gasped in surprise.

"Oh wow, you're huge!" She pushed him onto the couch next to Haru and Ami. She then positioned herself over his length. "Come on big boy! Let's see if it can fit."

Kazu thrust into Taian, who moaned with excitement. As she was bobbing up and down, she looked at her new friend doing it next to her.

"Oh Haru. You may not want- …to leave- ….anything in her. My brot- Brother wi- will get mad."

Haru nodded and continued pushing Ami down onto him. The maid was moaning loudly with pleasure, her hips moving in time with the ninjas thrusts. She had her arms on the man's shoulders for support. Taian was soon moving at the same pace as her and moaning just as loudly. It wasn't long before Ami screamed as she reached her first climax. Haru quickly pulled out of her before he came, blowing his load onto her. Ami collapsed on top of the ninja, panting heavily. Taian noticed this and stopped rutting Kazu and looked her other 'pet'.

"You're not done yet big guy. I can still take one more~"

Haru set Ami to the side and went behind Taian. At her command, he slid into her ass while Kazu went back to moving his hips. Taian threw her head back at the double penetration.

"Ooooooh Gooooood yeeeeeeeeeessss! Moooooo~ooooo~oooore!"

The two ninja continued with pleasure, not wanting to disappoint their new owner. Kazu was first to reach the brink and was getting ready to pull out. Taian gave him a long kiss before pulling back.

"Don't you dare pull out~"

Kazu nodded and was soon pushing down on Taian once more. Not long after, both ninja blew their load into the sex-crazed Akatsuki. She passed out on top of them as she felt their seed fill her.

*****meanwhile****

Tsubaki and Fumi were already undressed and on their knees as Kashin sat on the edge of his bed. Both girls were attempting to remove his pants as quickly as possible. The Akatsuki chuckled at their antics.

"Calm down ladies. I'm in no rush to leave."

Tsubaki and Fumi looked at each other and nodded. Fumi moved up to take off Kashin's shirt. As the shirt came off, she started kissing his chest. Tsubaki had started kissing his member once it was free, and she soon had it in her mouth entirely. Kashin placed a hand on her head,

"Wow…you're good at this, aren't you?"

Tsubaki made an appreciative moan at the comment. Then she started bobbing her head. Fumi moved up and pressed her lips against Kashin's. As their tongues danced, the Akatsuki moved his hand down her back and rested it on her ass. After a few moments, he gave it a light squeeze. Fumi made a light gasping noise, breaking the kiss.

"And you're ready for some action, aren't you? I'll get you once your friend has finished. Which should be soon."

At this, Tsubaki started moving faster. She wanted the man to be pleased and she knew how.

"Be sure to swallow, OK?"

The kunoichi's eyes widened as Kashin pushed her head down, forcing her to take his entire member. She felt a warm liquid shoot down her throat, which gave her a calm feeling. To her, it felt wonderful. Unknown to her, the kunoichi's eyes turned a brighter shade of pink. Kashin smiled at this, because it showed that the Joukagan's hypnotic effects were now permanent. She was now a pet for as long as he wished.

"Now, it's your turn."

Kashin moved Fumi onto the bed and spread her leg. Her pushed all the way in and stayed there as she gave a long satisfied moan.

"This isn't your first time is it?"

She shook her head as he started to move his hips. He started pumping slowly at first before picking up speed. Not wanting to be left out, Tsubaki came over. At the Akatsuki's command, she straddled her friends head. Fumi, getting the hint, wrapped her arms around Tsubaki and started exploring with her tongue. Tsubaki gave a light gasp and grabbed Fumi's hair.

Kashin picked Fumi up a bit and started ramming into Fumi. The girl stopped her tongue work and started to moan loudly, eyes rolling back into her head. She started using her fingers to amuse her ally. Soon both kunoichi reached climax. Kashin wasn't far behind as he slammed all the way into Fumi. Her now glowing pink eyes widened in shock as she felt his seed shoot into her.

***Later***

Ami screamed in pleasure as her master pounded into her for the 3rd time that night. She looked over and saw her mistress getting similar treatment from the two ninja. In another corner of the room, the other girls called Tsubaki and Fumi were eating each other out. They looked up after a few moments and smiled. They crawled over and start playing with her breast, increasing her climb to orgasm.

She had learned a few minutes ago that Master's seed could not get her pregnant. Mistress was in a similar situation, not being able to get pregnant to just any man. Ami felt sad that she couldn't bear Master's child, but that just meant she could feel like this whenever she wanted. She squealed in delight as she felt Master blow his load into her again. Before she fell unconscious, she saw one the kunoichi turn around on all four to prepare for master to use her as well. As she drifted out of consciousness listening to the moans throughout the room she smiled. She couldn't wait for master and mistress to take them to their new home where they would meet even more friends.


End file.
